Thank You
by cyke93
Summary: Nathan struggles with the man who’s caused him so much pain, who killed his uncle but saved his family.. twice. Set during episode 6x06. ONESHOT


Thank You

Summary: Nathan struggles with the man who's caused him so much pain, who killed his uncle but saved his family.. twice. Set during episode 6x06.

Note: I really enjoyed the scene with Dan and Nathan on this week's episode. Nathan put it best when he said _I don't know where that leaves us_. I decided to extend the scene a bit to show some of the conflict with Nathan and also dealing with the pain of almost losing Haley and Jamie. On the show, I did wish they showed a little bit more of that, that was a traumatic thing that happened to all of them. I would've liked to see their reactions and I wasn't at all surprised with the two week jump, where the audience would figure that all that stuff happened already. I mean just cuz there was two weeks in between episodes, lol. BTW, I think slamball is the worst idea for Nathan's back. I hope Haley knows what Nathan is getting himself into. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy and please review !!

. . . ..

"Yeah.. he was shot you know.. it's a tragedy.. makes you wonder how someone could do something like that.."

"It's good to see you son.."

"You saved my wife … you saved my son, but you killed my uncle right here where I'm standing." Nathan said, trying not to let his voice crack. "I don't know where that leaves us … at least my son loves you.."

"And my son hates me.." Dan replied back, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Both of them.." Nathan added as Dan just gave him one more look before walking away. Dan was tired of fighting, tired of fighting with his son. He knew it would be hard, that getting back into his family's lives would be difficult but sometimes it took it's toll on him. He decided to leave it at that and walk away.

Nathan watched his father walk away. He'd never seen his dad back down from a fight and for some reason it irked him. He wasn't used to seeing his dad look so.. defeated. And that's how Dan Scott looked to him, defeated. Nathan decided that he didn't like that look, that look of remorse and regret because then it would lead Nathan to believe that his father wasn't a monster. It was the look that almost made him forget about all the times his dad belittled him when he was little, how he would tear him down every chance he got. It almost made him forget how he grew to resent Lucas, to be jealous of him because he didn't have to suffer what he had gone through and how his own father tried to pit him against his own brother. It also almost made him forget that Dan had also killed his own brother.

There was a time in his life that Nathan did forget, forget all about the horrible things his dad did. In one of his weakest moments, Nathan accepted money from a bookie and in the end it almost cost him the life of his son and wife. It was his dad that Nathan turned to for help and it was his dad who offered it to him. After that, their relationship got better, even going to him with relationship advice with Haley. He laughed inside, remembering how he caught his dad trying to dance. Dan had grown to accept Nathan as he was and gave Nathan the praise he longed for as a little kid. He even warmed up to Haley and was thrilled with the idea of being a granddad. Even Dan's relationship with Lucas reached a turning point.

But all of that was broken the day Jamie was born. It was one of the best and worst days of Nathan's life. His son was born and holding him for the first time sent a feeling of love and warmth in Nathan that he never knew he could feel, his love for his wife only grew stronger, as if it was already possible at that point in their relationship. He brought a life in this world and he couldn't wait to introduce baby Jamie to his grandfather. But that wouldn't happen until 5 years later. For Jamie's birth also brought Dan Scott to the Tree Hill Police Department, where he confessed to killing his own brother, his Uncle Keith.

He was never too close with his uncle but the months leading up to his uncle's death, they had grown closer much like how he and Lucas grew closer as well. There were times at his lowest that Nathan wished harm on Lucas but even he couldn't bring himself to kill Lucas. Everything that Nathan forgot about his dad was brought back up to the surface after Dan's admission of guilt. It wasn't forgotten, it was buried and it was just waiting to resurface. It was then that Nathan decided to put his family first, above all things. He and Haley suffered through college as young parents, but they managed. And in Nathan's most selfish moments, he turned his back on his family when his dream of basketball faded.

The truth was that Nathan was ashamed, ashamed of being weak and giving into his anger. Haley had told him to be careful that night. Lucas had warned him as well but he had to go back in that bar. Nathan couldn't leave well enough alone and for 4 months, he was caged in a wheel chair, a solitary confinement as he closed off everyone close around him. He couldn't face his family, knowing that in his moment of idiocy and anger that he brought down everything he and Haley had built. In the end, Nathan just made it worse. It was because of him that Haley had no choice but to hire a nanny and it was Nathan's fault that he let Carrie go this far. He should've let Carrie go after she crossed the line.

_Carrie_, the thought of that bitch made Nathan's blood boil and he was relieved the bitch was dead. She nearly managed to take Jamie away from him once and this time she almost managed to take him and his wife as well. Nathan felt sick to his stomach and in both times Dan was there to save the day. It was irony at it's best and Nathan didn't know how to react to all this. There so many conflicting emotions in his mind that he didn't know what to make of it.

He didn't know how he could live if Haley and Jamie died that day when Daunte ran Haley over. He didn't know how he could go on if Carrie had succeeded in killing Haley and taking Jamie. It was his worst nightmares come to life and he nearly lost his breath just thinking about it. He felt ashamed that he brought this on his family and how Haley was still with him was a mystery he didn't care solving. He wouldn't lose his family again. He knew he promised it before but this time he meant it. Circumstances took him away that day two weeks ago, but his dad, his dad was there.

"Thank you.." Nathan called out after a moment of hesitation. Dan stopped and turned around to face his son again.

"If.. if that bitch succeeded.. if she took Haley and Jamie away from me.." This time Nathan's voice cracked as a wave of emotions hit him.

"Son.. it's okay.." Dan said coming up to Nathan and bringing him in for a hug and for a moment Nathan choose to forget. To forget and be that little boy who was scared of the dark at the age of four and his dad held him tight and said that everything was okay. He needed that now, if only for a moment.

"No.. it's not.." Nathan said pulling away. "God dad.. I don't know what to do!!" Nathan said frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You saved my family.. twice .. and I am grateful .. and I just want to give you a big old hug as if everything was okay but it's not.. because despite what you did.. it doesn't erase the past 5 years… it doesn't erase the pain I see in Lucas' eyes when Keith is mentioned or when my little cousin asked me if her daddy is in heaven.. Dad.. I can't just forget that!"

"I'm not asking you too!" Dan countered back. "I'm just.. I'm just asking for a chance.."

"And I'm not even sure if you deserve that!" Nathan countered back.

"What do you want from me!?" Dan asked frustrated. "I did my time .. I know what I did and I have to deal with it everyday for the rest of my life but despite what you think I do care for my family.. even my two sons who hate me and the grandchild who sees good in me.." '

"You might've done some good dad.. but that doesn't change things.."

"Nathan.."

"Dad.. no look!" Nathan interrupted him. "I'm sorry for what Carrie did to you and I am eternally grateful that you were there to protect my family when I couldn't but Jamie is my son.. my son and I have to look out for him .. to protect him.. even if it's from you.."

"I would never hurt Jamie .. nor would I ever try to take him away from you or Haley.." Dan tried to reason.

"I know that Dad.. but that's not what I meant.." Nathan shook his head. "He's such a good boy .. my God .. after all he's been through he's still so strong .. so carefree .. Haley and I .. we're worried that everything that's happened to him with Carrie and Q .. he still sees the world in a different light than us.. despite everything he's been through .. he's still an innocent little boy who still sees the good in everyone … but when he finds out the truth about you .. that his beloved Grandpa Dan is the reason why his cousin Lily doesn't have a father.. that would break him, Dad and my sweet innocent boy will have to grow up a lot faster than he should.. " Nathan said as his voice cracked a little at the end.

Dan tried to think of something, anything but no words came out. His son was right after all, he could see the battle inside Nathan's mind of letting himself be closer to him but he also had to protect his family. Dan loved how he fiercely devoted he is to his family and understands where his coming from. He didn't blame him and in the end of the day, no matter how much good he did, he still has to live with what he's done.

"Do you know how it kills me when Haley's parents visits and Jamie gets to hang out with his granddad? Don't you think I wish the same for you but all the wishing in the world doesn't change anything .."

"I know.." Dan said softly. "If.. if you don't want me to see him.."

"I wish it were that simple but you're a part of his life whether I like it or not.. you can still see him.." Nathan said, knowing that cutting out Dan from Jamie's life wouldn't be the smartest move at the moment. "But like today .. it'll be brief and far and few between.."

Dan nodded, thankful to get any time he can.

"But one day Dad.. he's going to find out.. not now but someday soon he will find out what you did and I hope for all our sakes that his heart is big enough to take it."

. . . .

Nathan was a little uncomfortable, he was after all over 6 foot tall sleeping in his son's tiny twin bed alongside with Haley, but he didn't mind one bit. His arm held tightly onto Haley, pulling her and their son towards him. The moon shone through the windows and cast a soft glow on their faces. They looked so peaceful, so relaxed, which was a complete contrast to how they were two weeks ago.

_I'll protect you,_ Jamie's words rang in his ears. He looked down on Jamie and couldn't believe he breathed life into such an amazing boy. He was so smart, caring, giving. His blue eyes sparkled like his and he began to understand why Haley would avoid eye contact with him when he wanted things her way. Those eyes are weapons and anyone with a heart would fall prey. His eyes turned to Haley and like so many times before, he would watch her sleep. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone as caring, smart and beautiful as her. She was his best friend, his soul mate .. his better half. He never knew how to live life until he met Haley and didn't know how much he cherished it when her and their unborn child were nearly killed over 5 years ago, a feeling he unfortunately had to relive recently.

"You're thinking too loud." Haley said just barely above a whisper with her eyes closed. Nathan smiled, they both knew each other so well.. so attuned into one another. He remembered back in high school during, when they were separated telling her almost the almost the exact thing during one of their _make-up _sessions.

"What's on your mind?" She asked softly as she opened her eyes, her face turned to his.

"I saw my dad today.."

"Oh.."

"At the school, after he dropped Jamie off."

"And?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed and looked down on Jamie to make sure he was still asleep. The boy feigned sleep so many times that Nathan knew when it was for real and when it wasn't. Satisfied that Jamie was asleep, Nathan proceeded to tell Haley what happened, but careful to mask Keith's death around Jamie in case the curious little boy did wake up.

"I don't know what to do.." Nathan said honestly after telling her what happened. "He did so many horrible things but it was because of him that you two are here.. if he hadn't.." Nathan's voice started to crack. "If I lost you.. either of you.."

"Nathan… shhhh.." Haley put her finger on his lips. "It's okay, we're here.."

"Look at me.." He tried to joke. "You're the one who gets attacked and I'm the one that needs comforting.."

"Nathan Scott!" Haley admonished in a low voice. "You have been nothing but a rock for Jamie and I these past two weeks… you're an amazing husband and an incredible dad… don't ever forget that." Haley leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you told me.. as hard as it's been on us .. I know it's been hard on you as well.. it's not easy always putting on a brave face." Haley's eyes turned away from his, recalling how she had to keep herself together when Nathan was on the wheelchair.

"I love you.." Nathan mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied back, their lips crashing into each other once more. It didn't take long for their kisses to intensify. After years of marriage, their love and passion for one another seemed to only grow more.

"You know if Jamie wasn't here.." He said against her lips.

"What?" She teased.

"You know _what_." Nathan smirked as he leaned into to kiss her again.

"Aww gross." Jamie said in a sleepy voice as he fidgeted around between his parents. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter. "You're kissing _again_!" The young boy said.

"Hey buddy.. go back to sleep." Nathan said softly as kissed the top of his son's and Jamie snuggled up against his dad's chest, sleep reclaiming the tired boy shortly thereafter.

"We'll continue this later.." Haley winked over to him. "After we drop Jamie off to school, there's an assembly tomorrow.."

"Really?" Nathan's eyes perked up.

"Yep.. no classes at the high school for the _entire morning_.. whatever is a teacher to do." She smirked.

"Oh I think I can keep you busy." He joked.

"Oh you better!"

Nathan let out a small laugh, careful not to wake up his son. "I love you." He said again, not that he minded. He could spend hours telling her how much he loved her. He leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." Haley replied as she snuggled up next closer to Jamie, she gave Jamie a kiss on the top of his head and rested her head on the crook of Nathan's neck, just above where Jamie had his. Nathan tightened his hold on the both of them, leaning down to give Haley one last kiss on top of her head. Nathan closed his eyes knowing he can rest easy with his wife and son sleeping soundly against him. He wouldn't be anywhere in the world but right here and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

Enjoyed? Please review!! PS, don't forget to check out my recently updated stories, Thicker than Blood and "I want to show you."


End file.
